


[Podfic] Heirs To Endless Woes

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Allegory, Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: It's battered now, his gold star, stripped of glitter in some places, and its top point is bent off at an angle, ruining the symmetry. Mycroft raises it into the light and looks at it critically, watching the glitter run off it in a steady stream into the box.
 Mycroft decorates the tree with some ghosts from Christmases past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Provocatrixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heirs To Endless Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076633) by [Provocatrixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/pseuds/Provocatrixxx). 



> Short and a bit sad, this one speaks to my Monday morning mindset. Many thanks to Provocatrixxx for permission to record their work!

 

Length: 8:12

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l69lun7cltwl3c1/Heirs+to+Endless+Woes+by+Provocatrixxx.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9a3gv6p3u0cq3rt/Heirs+To+Endless+Woes+by+Provocatrixxx.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/heirs-to-endless-woes-by-provocatrixxx))

Pre/Post Music - [Three Kings from Persian Lands Afar (King's College Cambridge)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thu3vgz5y28) \- Peter Cornelius 

 


End file.
